1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scattering target-hojding mechanism and an electron spin analyzer, particularly, to a scattering target-holding mechanism and an electron spin analyzer which are preferably usable for a high efficiency electron spin analyzer such as an electronic material analyzer and a magnetic material surface analyzer.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In a small electron spin analyzer to carry out a spin analysis of an accelerated electron by 20-60 keV it is not easy to exchange a scattering target because of a small inside space of the analyzer. Therefore, in the above conventional electron spin analyzer, unless an analyzer equipment body including a vacuum chamber is detached from the analyzer, the scattering target can not be exchanged.
On the other hand, analyzing performance of the electron spin analyzer depends on the thickness of a scattering target. Moreover, it is effective in evaluating quantitative determination of the electron spin analyzer to measure the analyzing performances dependency upon the tarset thickness. However, it is not easy to exchange the scattering target by the conventional technique, so that a highly quantitative determination can not be ensured in the above conventional analyzer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new scattering target-holding mechanism to make the exchange of the scattering target easy, and to provide an electron spin analyzer having the scattering target-holding mechanism to make the exchange of the scattering target easy.
For achieving the above object, this invention relates to a scattering target-holding mechanism comprising a scattering target holder made of a conductive material to hold a scattering target, an insulating supporter made of an insulating material to support in insulation the scattering target holder, and a guiding member to guide the scattering target holder and the insulating supporter to a given position at which the scattering target is set.
Further, this invention also relates to an electron spin analyzer comprising an electron beam-generating apparatus, a hemisphere accelerating electrode provided opposite to an electron beam-discharging hole of the electron beam-generating apparatus, an electrode supporter to support the accelerating electrode, a scattering electron detector provided on the outer surface of the accelerating electrode, a scattering target provided in an opening formed at the electrode supporter, a scattering target-holding member made of a conductive material to hold the scattering target from the outside of a space formed by the accelerating electrode and the electrode supporter, an insulation supporting member made of an insulating material to support in insulation the scattering target-holding member, and a guiding member covering the periphery of the insulation supporting member to put on and take off the scattering target, the scattering target-holding member and the insulation supporting member together.
According to the scattering target-holding mechanism and the electron spin analyzer of the present invention, the scattering target is supported by the scattering target-holding member from the outside of the space formed by the accelerating electrode and the accelerating electrode supporter, and the scattering target-holding member is supported in insulation by the insulation supporting member.
Then, the guiding member is provided so as to cover the periphery of the insulation supporting member, and thereby, the scattering target-holding member and the insulation supporting member can be put on and taken off together along the guiding member. As a result, the exchange of the scattering target can be performed easily.
Moreover, since the scattering target-holding member is made of a conductive material and the insulation supporting member is made of an insulating material, a current can be supplied to the scattering target from the outside. That is, the scattering target-holding member and the insulation supporting member serve as an electrode for the scattering target. Therefore, another electrode member is not required in addition to the above members, so that the electron spin analyzer according to the present invention can have a simple construction.